epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sub:Justiciar/Feats
Judicial Education In the schooling you underwent to become worthy of entering the Arcane Court, you spent hours poring over ancient lore books and exploring the dark corners of old libraries, granting you an encyclopedic knowledge of the monstrous creatures you must know how to subdue. You can recognize a non-shapechanging creature’s type without making an ability check, unless it is using magic to disguise its nature. As a bonus action on your turn, you can further study a creature within 60 feet, learning your choice of the following without making an ability check: * One type of damage the creature is vulnerable to, if any. * One type of damage the creature is resistant or immune to, if any. * One condition the creature is immune to, if any. * If the creature is resistant or immune to bludgeoning, piercing, and/or slashing damage from nonmagical weapons. * If the creature is in its true form. * The creature’s Challenge Rating. Fighting Style You adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a fighting style more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. Close Quarters Shooter When making a ranged attack while you are within 5 feet of a hostile creature, you do not have disadvantage on the attack roll. Additionally, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons Defense While you are wearing armor, you get a +1 bonus to AC. Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Protection When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Spellcasting By the time you reach 2nd level, you’ve begun applying the arcane knowledge from your study to cast spells. However, justiciars do not have the same relationship with magic as many other orders. You have learned to cultivate a small reserve of quickly recovering arcane energy that you use to augment your martial prowess and subdue your foes. See chapter 10 in the Player’s Handbook ''for the general rules of spellcasting. Spell Slots The Justiciar table shows how many spell slots you have. The table also shows what the level of those spell slots is; all of your spell slots are the same level. To cast one of your justiciar spells of 1st level or higher, you must expend a spell slot. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a short or long rest. For example, when you are 5th level, you have 2 2nd-level spell slots. To cast the 1st-level spell ''thunderwave, you must expend one of those spell slots, and you cast it as a 2nd-level spell. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher At 1st level, you know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the justiciar spell list. The Spells Known column of the Justiciar table shows when you learn more justiciar spells of your choice of 1st level and higher. A spell you choose must be of a level no higher than what’s shown in the table’s Slot Level column for your level. When you reach 9th level, for example, you can learn a new justiciar spell, which can be 1st, 2nd, or 3rd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the justiciar spells you know and replace it with another spell from the justiciar spell list, which must also be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your justiciar spells, so you use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a justiciar spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC '''= 8 '+ your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier '''Spell attack modifier '= your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Binding Cell Also at 2nd level, you learn to manipulate your arcane energies to create a cell that holds and repels creatures. As an action, you can choose a point within 30 feet that you can see, creating a 10-foot-radius, 30-foot-high cylinder centered at that point. A creature hostile to you that attempts to pass through the cell’s barrier must make a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC. On a successful saving throw, the creature passes through the barrier. On a failed save, the creature can’t penetrate the barrier, and its speed drops to 0 for the remainder of the turn. A creature must make this saving throw each time it attempts to pass through the barrier. A creature that can cast at least one spell makes this saving throw with disadvantage. Alternatively, a creature pushed or thrown across the cell’s barrier by a creature hostile to it passes through the barrier without making a saving throw. The cell lasts 1 minute. Your cell dissipates when you use this feature to create a new cell, or you use a bonus action on your turn to dismiss it. You can create a number of cells equal to the number shown for your justiciar level in the Cells column of the Justiciar table. You regain all of your expended cells when you finish a long rest. Justiciar Division At 3rd level, you are promoted from your position as an apprentice to a specific role within the Arcane Court. Choose a division: the Division of Defense, the Division of Enforcement, the Division of Execution, the Division of Prosecution, or the Division of Reformation. Your choice grants you features when you choose it at 3rd level, and again at 5th, 7th, 14th, and 18th level. * Division of Defense * Division of Enforcement * Division of Execution * Division of Prosecution * Division of Reformation Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Prohibitive Cell Beginning at 6th level, when a creature hostile to you attempts to teleport out of your cell, attempts to open a portal to a location or plane outside your cell, or otherwise attempts to escape the cell by magical means, the creature must make a Charisma saving throw as though it’s attempting to pass through the cell’s barrier. On a failed save, its attempt fails and has no effect. Expedited Cell At 10th level, you learn to create your cells more quickly and efficiently. You can now create a cell using either your action or bonus action. Punitive Cell Starting at 11th level, your more potent arcane abilities begin to bolster the power of your cell, much to the chagrin and suffering of your enemies. Whenever a hostile creature begins its turn inside your cell, it takes 1d10 force damage. Judicial Safeguard By 15th level, you’ve become powerful and careful enough that you’ve learned to ward yourself against the effects of spells. You have resistance to damage from spells, and advantage on saving throws against spells. Judicial Arcanum At 17th level, you are recognized by the High Judges as being worthy of learning one of the Arcane Court’s great magical secrets, called an arcanum. Choose one 5th-level spell from the justiciar spell list as your arcanum. You can cast your arcanum once without expending a spell slot. You must finish a long rest before you can do so again. Judge's Cell At 20th level, your power, focus, and skill make you worthy of the title of Judge. When you create a cell, choose one creature you can see. Until you create a new cell, that creature automatically fails all Charisma saving throws it makes to attempt to pass through your cell’s barrier.